Jessica Jane Thomas
by Knay Potter
Summary: Hermione met un therme a ses relations avec Harry et les Weasley apres une nuit assez 'mouvementée' avec Ron... Mais 11ans plus tard, elle est loin de se douter que sa fille sera la meilleure amie de la fille de son meilleur ami...


Jessica Jane Thomas, une fille aux cheveux châtains auburn et aux yeux bleus était tranquillement allongée sur son lit entrain de lire «L'histoire de Poudlard » lorsqu'elle vit un hibou grand-duc toquer doucement avec son bec la fenêtre de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, le jour de ses 11ans, elle supposait que cela devrait être un présent d'une de ses amies. Mais que fut sa joie lorsqu'elle remarqua que la lettre avait le sceau de Poudlard, elle l'ouvrit rapidement mais soigneusement et poussa un cri de joie en voyant qu'elle allait à l'école de sorcellerie la plus grande de Grande-Bretagne. Ce fut à cet instant que sa mère l'interpella :  
- Jessy !  
Elle descendit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où s'échappait une odeur alléchante de croissant et de lait au chocolat.  
- Oui, maman ?

- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! Répondit-elle les yeux brillants de bonheur et d'excitation.  
- Oh ma puce, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Joyeux anniversaire, fit-elle en lui donnant son cadeau.  
- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouh ! Le nouveau balai ! L'étoile Filante ! Avec les nouveaux gants de gardiens de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley ! Merci, Maman ! T'es la meilleure !  
Jane sourit mélancoliquement, cela lui faisait mal de voir à quel point sa vie tenait de son père…  
- C'est rien ma chérie ! Je suppose qu'une promenade au chemin de traverse pour tes fournitures serait une bonne idée !  
- Ouiiiiiii ! M'écriai-je avec enthousiasme, ma mère n'aimait pas y aller, je n'eu l'occasion de le voir qu'une seule fois, c'était un endroit extraordinaire !  
- Va t'habiller, je veux que tu sois prête dans 15 minutes ! M'ordonna-t-elle avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

Lorsque je fus prête, nous transplanâmes devant le chaudron baveur, lieu que je n'aime pas spécialement car beaucoup de jeunes garçons moldus voulant draguer traînent dans les environs…  
A la vue de Maman, beaucoup d'entre eux la regardèrent bizarrement et quelques-uns sifflèrent à son passage, ce qui la fit rougir, puis elle m'entraîna brusquement à l'intérieur.  
En effet, maman est très belle. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair lui tombant sur la taille, légèrement bouclé, ses grands yeux noisette, son nez finement retroussé, bien centré et sa petite bouche dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, faisaient qu'elle avait un visage magnifique. Elle n'était pas très grande de taille, mais était fine et avait des formes assez généreuses.  
Lorsque j'eus acheté toutes mes fournitures scolaires, et fait mon stock de livres semblant intéressants, nous retournâmes à la maison.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement…Puis arriva enfin le jour de mon départ pour Poudlard.  
- Jessy…Réveille toi…  
- …  
- Jessica, ma chérie, réveille toi !  
- …  
- Jessica ! Tu vas être en retard pour ta première journée à Poudlard !  
Cette simple phrase me fit sursauter et je me levai avec une vitesse incroyable.  
- YahoO ! Aujourd'hui Poudlard ! Aujourd'hui Poudlard ! Aujourd'hui Poudlard ! Chantonnai-je tout en me préparant.  
Je me rendis à la gare de King Cross en compagnie de ma mère, étrangement émue.  
Lorsque fut l'heure des moments de séparation, je sentis ma gorge se nouer, et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, puis je me rendis compte d'une chose : je ne m'étais jamais séparée de ma mère, même quand elle avait d'importants voyages d'affaires, elle m'y emmenait avec elle. Cela allait être dur pour moi de la quitter…  
- Chérie, ne pleure pas ! Tu sais ma puce, tu vas beaucoup me manquer, je penserais à toi tous le temps et je t'écrirai tous les jours, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis toujours là, prends soin de toi et travaille bien, aller, vas-y, le train va démarrer, puis elle me fit un tendre bisou et me poussa dans le wagon.  
Je me dirigeai à la recherche d'un wagon libre, mais malheureusement le seul disponible contenait déjà trois personnes.  
- Euh… Excusez moi, mais puis-je m'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres wagons sont pris et heu…  
- Biensûr que tu peux ! Me répondit la fille rousse aux yeux verts qui semblait sympathique, je m'appelle Liliane Ginevra Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Lily !  
- Oh, heureuse de faire ta connaissance Lily, moi c'est Jessica Jane Thomas, mais tu peux m'appeler Jessy…  
- Ok Jessy ! Je te présente Samantha et Jordan Weasley, mes cousins, fait attention à eux, ils peuvent être très…facétieux lorsqu'ils le veulent !  
- Hey ! On ne fait que ressembler à Papa ! Dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Nous parlâmes ainsi pendant tout le trajet et j'étais assez à l'aise avec eux, ils étaient très sympathiques…

- Potter, Liliane !  
Lily s'avança confiante vers le choipeaux magique, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait être à Gryffondor…  
- Gryffondor ! Hurla le choipeaux deux secondes après qu'elle l'ai mi sur sa tête.  
Elle m'avait expliqué que toute sa famille avait été envoyée à Gryffondor depuis des générations.  
Moi je ne sais pas trop où j'irai, ma mère était à Gryffondor mais comme elle était d'origine moldu…Et que je ne savais rien de mon père, j'étais assez angoissée…  
- Thomas, Jessica !  
Après avoir mi le chapeau trop grand pour moi, j'entendis :

Ah… Je vois dans ta tête que tu es très studieuse, tu pourrais être à Serdaigle, mais je vois un courage et une détermination très forte, alors je t'envois à…  
- Gryffondor !

Les jumeaux furent, eux- aussi, envoyés à Gryffondor…

Les jours passèrent et je me rapprochai de plus en plus de Lily, on se racontait tout, même nos histoires les plus banales…

- Ton père, tu le connais ?  
- Non… Répondis-je avec tristesse.

- Tu ne sais rien sur lui ? S'étonna Lily.  
- Rien… Je crois qu'il a les yeux bleus, car aucun Thomas n'a les yeux bleus…Et je sais aussi qu'il aime jouer au Quiddich, j'ai entendu un jour ma mère le dire faiblement en me regardant monter sur mon balai… Sinon, je ne sais rien de lui…

- Oh, je suis désolée… M'avoua honteusement Lily.  
- Ce n'est rien…

- Eh, tu sais Jessy, j'ai parlé à mes parents de toi, et ils veulent t'inviter – avec ta mère Biensûr – le jour de Noël à le passer avec nous !  
- Oh ! Ce serai magnifique ! Je vais écrire à Maman tout de suite !

_Chère maman adorée, _

Tu sais, Lily, ma meilleure amie, ( je t'ai déjà parler d'elle a plusieurs reprises, souviens toi !) nous invite à passer Noël avec elle et ses parents… Je t'en supplie maman, dis oui ! Sinon, je vais bien, les études se passent à merveilles, et je ne fais pas de bêtises ! Tu me manques, je t'aime !

Tendrement.

Jessica.

Le lendemain, elle reçut sa réponse.

_Coucou ma chérie ! _

Oui je vois de qui tu veux parler, j'accepte, puisque je sais que tu y tiens…Toutefois, je ne sais rien d'elle… Ni son nom de famille, ni ses origines… Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, je ferai connaissance avec ses parents en temps voulu… Tu me manques aussi pupuce, Je t'aime !

Affectueusement,

Jane.

- Yes ! Hurlai-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lily.  
- Ma mère a accepté !  
- Oh ! Super génial !  
- Ouais !

Les cours restants avant les vacances passèrent à une lenteur lamentable, ce fut avec soulagement que ces derniers arrivèrent.

Pendant le retour en train, je commençais à ressentir un sentiment plutôt étrange envers Jordan, bon c'est vrai, il est beau, je vous l'accorde, même très beau…Bon ok il est vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux roux toujours en hérisson et ses yeux d'un bleu profond impressionnant…Surtout sa façon de me regarder, de me parler, rien que le voir sourire me fait fondre, oh mon dieu…

- Lily ?  
- Mmmmh… Oui Jess ?  
- Jess, oui c'est mignon, avouai-je avec sourire, ce que je voulais te dire, est que…Enfin…je…crois…que…que…euh…jecroisquejesuisamoureusedetoncousin…  
- Euh ? Tu peux répéter sil te plait ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…  
Je pris une profonde inspiration puis je lançai clairement cette fois ci :  
- Lily, je crois que je suis amoureuse de ton…cousin…  
- Oh, me répondit elle avec un sourire taquin, je l'avais remarquer, rien qu'a voir comment tu le dévores des yeux…Et comment tu rigoles a ses blagues… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je tiendrai ma langue ! Me dit elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Puis, le train s'arrêta, et je descendis en courant vers ma mère qui m'attendait avec un grand sourire en lançant derrière moi :  
- A bientôt Lily !  
Elle m'embrassa et m'étreignit affectueusement avant de transplaner chez nous.

La veille de Noël arriva rapidement, je me vêtis de ma plus belle robe et j'attendis la fin de soirée impatiemment.  
Lily m'avait di de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de prononcé clairement : Le terrier !  
Je voulais faire la surprise à ma mère, mais, lorsqu'elle entendit ce que j'avais di, elle se raidit de terreur et essaya de sortir de la cheminée, mais la force de l'éclair vert l'entraîna avec moi. Je sentis alors une secousse puis je m'écrasai sur le parquet. Lorsque je levai les yeux, j'aperçus Lily souriante et à ses côtés ce qui semblait être ses parents.  
- Jessy !  
- Lily !  
- Hermione ?  
- Oh mon dieu ! Hermione !  
Je ne comprenais tout à coup plus rien. Les parents de Lily - Ginny et Harry – appelaient ma mère, qui soit di en passant, s'appelle Jane, Hermione ! Harry était très content et Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux…  
- Hermione ! Oh mon dieu, je ne croyais pas pouvoir te revoir après tant d'années !  
Ma mère était visiblement gênée et lançait des regards de détresse.  
- Heu maman ? Pourquoi les parents de Lily t'appellent Hermione ? Dis-je en hésitant.  
Tout de suite après le mot « maman » les regards de Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers moi.  
- Maman ? Oh mon dieu, ce qu'elle ressemble à Ron… Dis Ginny, faiblement.  
Je ressemble à Ron ? Mais qui est Ron ? Mon père peut-être ? Quelque chose me dit que je le saurai bientôt…  
- Harry… Ginny… Bonsoir…  
Ginny sauta dans les bras d' « Hermione » en éclatant en sanglot.  
Ma mère ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes.  
Puis, Harry s'avança et fit une étreinte fraternelle à Maman.  
Décidément, je ne comprends plus rien !  
- Maman ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui ma chérie, tout va bien.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? Tu connais Mr et Mme Potter ? Comment ? Pourquoi ils t'appellent Hermione ? Et qui est Ron ?  
- …  
- C'est moi, Ron. Répondit brusquement un rouquin, qui semblait écouter la conversation derrière Maman, il avait les yeux bleus, identiques aux miens, sauf que les siens exprimaient une tristesse énorme. Il était grand de taille, et me ressemblait beaucoup.  
- Ron… Dit ma mère avec une voix étrange, à la fois émue et tremblante.  
- Hermione. Répondit-il froidement.  
Puis son regard se tourna vers moi. Son air zen et serein devint horrifié. Il écarquilla les yeux puis regarda maman, et se retourna vers moi. Il pâlit et jeta un regard haineux à ma mère, puis sorti en claquant la porte.  
- Maman ! Sil te plaît ! Explique moi ce qui se passe ! Je ne comprends plus rien !  
Ma mère me lança un regard désolé et ne sembla pas réagir, elle avait les yeux vides et semblait profondément triste. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec un air désolé et triste. Lily semblait enfin comprendre, puis elle étouffa un cri en me poussant avec elle dans une chambre vide.  
- Lily ! Si tu sais quelque chose, explique moi ! Je t'en prie ! Je ne comprends plus rien !  
- Mes parents appellent ta mère Hermione, parce qu'elle s'appelle Hermione. En fait, maman et papa m'ont beaucoup parlé d'elle, Tonton Ron aussi, elle était la meilleure amie de papa et de maman, et tonton Ron était fou d'amour pour elle, lorsque papa, ta mère et tonton Ron vaincurent Voldemort, Ron lui avoua tout son amour pour elle, personne à part Tonton Ron ne sait se qui se passa ensuite, je sais juste qu'elle partit son laisser aucune trace autour d'elle.  
- Donc maman…s'appelle en fait Hermione ? Et elle est la meilleure amie de tes parents ? Donc, logiquement…Ton oncle Ron…est mon…père ?  
- Oui… Hermione est partie il y a 12ans…  
- Et j'ai 11ans…Plus les 9mois de grossesse…  
- Oh mon dieu…  
- Et elle m'a caché ça pendant toute ma vie ? Elle va voir !  
J'étais très énervée…  
- MAMAN ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Demandai-je en criant.  
- Chérie, vient, je vais t'expliquer…

Elle m'emmena en haut de l'escalier, elle semblait bien connaître la maison, puisqu'elle m'assit sur le lit de Ginny, à en juger de la couleur rose de la chambre, et des photos de Harry partout sur les murs.  
- Chérie…Je vais tout t'expliquer…  
- Je t'écoute…  
- Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger…A ma rentrée à Poudlard, la première fois que j'ai vu Ron, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout … Il me considérait comme un rat de bibliothèque et rien d'autre…Je l'aimais trop pourtant. Un jour, le soir d'Halloween, alors que j'étais en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort dans les toilettes de Poudlard, un troll s'est introduit dans le château, enfin, - pas introduit, mais c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais bientôt si tu veux l'entendre,- et je n'étais pas au courant. Ce sont Ron et Harry qui m'ont sauvés en le combattant, nous n'avions que 11ans mais pourtant nous avions réussis à le mettre K.O, depuis ce jour, Ron, Harry et moi, nous étions devenus inséparable. Plus les jours passés, plus mon amour pour Ron grandissait… J'adorais le voir rougir, le voir essayer de se concentrer pour comprendre quelque chose, il était magnifique, avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseurs, j'adorais me noyer dans ses yeux bleus remplient de malice et de joie de vivre, j'adorais son courage, sa volonté…Je l'aimais…Cependant, j'étais sa meilleure amie, juste sa meilleure amie… Alors, pour attirer son attention, je le taquiner, je l'énerver, et quand il me criait dessus, je savais que au moins, il savait que j'existait, j'avais son attention. Il était si beau lorsqu'il s'énerver… En fait, il ne s'est rendu compte que j'étais une fille, que lors de notre 4eme année, ça m'avait profondément blessée. Puis, en 6eme année, il est sorti avec une fille, j'étais triste, très malheureuse, j'avais perdue ma joie de vivre, et les disputes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais changée, pour lui, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ensuite, en 7eme année, nous avions commencés à nous rapprocher, je croyais que c'était juste pour être encore plus solidaire pour vaincre Voldemort, nous avions passé l'année, celle que nous aurions dû passé a Poudlard, en train de parcourir le monde, tous les trois, à la recherche d'horcruxes, pour les détruire, et sauver le monde de la tyrannie du mage noir. Après maintes et maintes recherches, nous vaincûment Voldemort. Le monde sorcier était fou de bonheur, nous avions enfin la paix. Cette nuit là, une fête avait été organisé, après un passage à l'infirmerie biensûr, nous étions assez amochés, mais rien de grave. Donc, je disais, après une fête bien arrosée, Ron m'avoua qu'il m'aimait, depuis le premier regard, il me dit des choses magnifiques, j'avais rêvé toute ma vie à ses paroles, et je les entendait enfin. Nous passâmes une nuit magnifique, nous avions atteint l'extase. Le lendemain, alors qu'il dormait, je m'enfuis, j'avais fait une chose horrible, j'avais profité de lui, il était saoul, et j'avais profité de son ivresse pour faire ce que j'avais rêvé de faire pendant toute ma vie…Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que 9mois plus tard, tu serais née…Maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, excuse moi…  
- Je ne sais plus quoi dire… Donc, Ron…est mon père ?  
- Oui…  
Je sortis de la maison, en claquant la porte, je ne savais pas où aller, j'étais dans un jardin, leur jardin sans doutes…J'avais appris trop de choses ce jour-là, j'avais envie d'évacuer mes sentiments, trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête… J'allais m'asseoir dans un coin lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette…  
Je m'approchais d'elle lorsque j'entendis :  
- Laissez moi tranquille !  
- Ron ?  
Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit et me demanda de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
- Bonjour.  
- Salut…  
- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
C'était mon père, et il ne savait même pas comment je m'appelais…  
- Jessica…  
- Oh, très joli prénom, tu sais, je voulais appeler ma fille Jessica moi aussi…  
- …  
- Jessica comment ?  
- Jessica Jane…Thomas…

- Thomas ? Où est ton père ?

- Je ne porte pas le nom de mon père, je porte celui de ma mère…  
- Granger ?  
- Comment ? Oh… Je porte le « faux » nom de ma mère…  
- Ah…  
- Pourquoi tu ne portes pas le nom de ton père ?  
- Tu sais, je viens de savoir qui est mon père…Aujourd'hui même…Donc je suis encore un petit peu perdue…  
Ce que j'avais dit eu l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur mon…père.  
- Je…je…suis ton…père ?  
- …Euh…Eh bien…Oui…  
Il sourit doucement, ne semblant pas y croire, puis la colère se lu alors sur son visage et il coura en direction de la maison en criant :  
- HERMIONE ! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER !  
- Ron… Fit maman d'une petite voix…  
- COMMENT… Commença Papa.  
- Attend, viens, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire…Coupa Maman, elle l'entraîna dans une chambre et lança le sort d'insonorisation.

- C'est ma FILLE ? MA FILLE ! HERMIONE ! TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE ? J'AI UNE FILLE ET JE VIENS DE LE SAVOIR IL Y A 5 MIN ? MA FILLE A 11 ANS ! ET JE NE SAVAIS MEME PAS QU'ELLE EXISTAIT ? HERMIONE ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?  
- Je… Je suis désolée…  
- TU ES DESOLEE ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS À DIRE ? TU ES DESOLEE ?  
- Laisse moi t'expliquer…  
- Non, il n'y a rien à expliquer Hermione, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse à tes côtés il y a 12ans, et le lendemain…Plus rien…J'ai énormément souffert à cause de toi, tu me hantais, nuit et jour, et quand j'arrive un peu à t'oublier, voila que tu débarques, avec un enfant, qui est non seulement le tien, mais aussi le mien ?  
- Une…nuit…merveilleuse ? …Alors…Tu t'en souviens ?  
- Biensûr que je m'en souviens ! Et comment ! Tu crois que j'oublierais une nuit pareille ?  
- Mais…Tu étais saoul ! Je t'ai vu ! Tu as pris des verres et des verres de Bièraubeurre !  
- Hermione ! Tu sais bien que même des litres et des litres de Bièraubeurre ne suffiront pas à me saouler !  
- …

- Pourquoi tu es partie Hermione, pourquoi ?  
- Je…Je croyais que tu étais ivre, que tu ne pensais pas se que tu disais, que tu était en état de folie, et pourtant, j'ai profitée de toi, on s'est unis cette nuit là… Je croyais, que j'avais profitée de toi, alors que tu n'était pas sobre, j'en avais tellement envie… Oh mon dieu, le matin, je n'aurai pas osé te regarder dans les yeux, c'est comme si je t'avais…violer… mon dieu, excuse moi Ron, excuse moi…  
- J'étais complètement sobre Hermione…Je pensais tout ce que je disais…Je pense…tout ce que je t'avais dis…

- Tu…penses…encore… ?  
- Oui… Je le pense…Encore…  
Puis, il la regarda profondément dans les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément en lui prouvant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.  
J'avais eu le plus beau cadeau de Noël qui pouvait exister… Un papa… Une famille…  
Je fis la connaissance de Papi Arthur et Mamy Molly… De tante Ginny et Oncle Harry… De tonton Fred et Tante Angélina, les parents de Jordan et Samantha…  
De tonton Georges (qui est le frère jumeau de tonton Fred) et de sa femme tante Katie. De tonton Percy et de sa femme tante Pénélope, et de leurs enfants Léticia et Ryan…De tonton Charlie et de sa femme tante Ashley et de leurs enfants : Mary-Kate et Sarah…Et enfin de tonton Bill et de sa femme Fleur et de leurs enfants Alex et Ely.  
J'ai passé une excellente soirée…  
- Tu danses ? Me demanda Jordan en rougissant.  
- Oh… Avec plaisir. Répondis-je avec sourire.  
Nous dansâmes un slow…Qui fut couronné par un tendre baiser à la fin…  
C'était définitivement la plus belle journée de ma vie…


End file.
